The objective of the Research Methodology Core (RMC) is to continue our systematic effort to employ state of the art science in health services, clinical epidemiology, biostatistics, informatics, health economics, health education and behavioral science to improving the care of patients with arthritis and musculoskeletal disorders. In so doing, our group will develop and support a new series of research initiatives that are designed to stimulate scientific advances in the diagnosis, prognosis, treatment and prevention of disease; improvement of patients' functional status and ability to cope; and meet emerging needs in patient and public education. The programmatic responsibilities of the RMC include: Support for MAMDC projects: To provide methodologic, statistical, and data systems support, as well as the support for the RMC as a whole, to the proposed projects in the EEHSR and biomedical components. Support for other funded projects: To provide methodologic, statistical, and data systems support for independently funded projects that have been generated under the auspices of the MAMDC. Consultation; To provide consultations to MAMDC and other investigators in biostatistics, health education, behavioral science, clinical epidemiology, health economics, decision analysis, and data systems. Laboratory for Clinical Investigation: To organize the biweekly meetings of the laboratory for Clinical Investigation, and to assist the health professionals who are presenting in the preparation of their session. Curriculum: To implement the didactic curriculum for residents, fellows, faculty, and allied health professionals, including three courses: Introduction to Research Methods, Advanced Research Methods, and Data Analysis/Computer Programming. Patient Registry: To extend the patient registry to other physicians offices and the hospital clinics. New Research Initiatives: To support the development of new research initiatives. Our faculty will assist investigators in the development and refinement of new projects. Apart from the support for the MAMDC and other funded projects, the entire program of the RMC is designed to encourage new research initiatives; each of the programmatic responsibilities is designed to achieve specific objectives in this regard. The consultations are designed to provide assistance to potential investigators or studies. The Laboratory for Clinical Investigation is designed to attract new investigators and to stimulate discussion about key questions that require study. The formal courses are designed to provide research training for the investigators. The patient registry provides a method of identifying potentially eligible candidates for enrollment. The research methodology weekly meeting is a mechanism for refining research ideas into actual proposals.